Pokemon: Unown Alchemy Version
by God Of Ka
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon, but something changed on Poke-Earth. There is apparently a semi-circular dark mass just south of the Jotoh Region. Inside the mass is a whole new Region called Unown. There are all new Pokemon to find and a new culture there too. There are the Unown Alchemists now instead of Pokemon Trainers. But lurking in the shadows is an evil like no other.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here, Chapter 1: Journey Begins. Enjoy :)_

* * *

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **PROLOGUE**

On the Computer, in a gmail video appeared a Unovan man with hair like Professor Juniper's father, green shirt, khaki pants, black dress shoes and white lab coat.

"Hello, there!" He introduced. "Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is UNTHORN. People usually refer to me as the Pokémon PROFESSOR. This world..."

He then pulls out a crystal blue Poke ball, tosses it in the air and from it came an Unown in the form of an "A".

"...is inhabited," He continues. "Far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself... I study the Hidden Power inside Pokémon as a profession."

He then returns the Unown into its Poke ball and puts it in his pocket.

"That's enough about me for now," He continues. "Tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Then appeared a box with two options: "BOY" and "GIRL". Since I am a boy, I chose "BOY".

"My curiosity is building up now," His voice says in excitement. "Could you please tell me your name?"

 _He really wants to know my name._

So I typed my name: Whispladin.

"So," His voice says. "'Whispladin' is your name."

Then appears on the screen a young man that looks like Blue ( _From Fire Red_ ) but with a black Mohawk haircut and a gauntlet with an Unown eye on the top.

"And this is my assistant. He has been studying Unown as well, but to only to gain an Unown Alchemist's ultimate power and not to just follow my footsteps. But my memory of his name is fading, probably because of my Unown studies. Do you know his name?"

 _I'm sure his name was Unown, because that's what he always called himself._

So I typed in "Unown".

"So that was his name!" He finally realizes.

"Now Whispladin," He continues. "Your own Pokémon legend is about to be Un-vailed. A world of Un-known power is about to be released Un-pon you. Enough with the Unown puns, let your journey begin."

 **CHAPTER 1: JOURNEY BEGINS**

DREAMSTATE

I see a man in archaeologist clothing floating in a mysterious space realm; surrounded by Unown no less.

"Where the heck am I!?" he says in a voice similar to mine.

 _Wait, why does his voice sound like mine?_

DAY 1

I suddenly wake up after that strange dream. I am in my black pajama pants and shirt with Unown eyes in random patterns.

 _What a strange dream..._

"Whispladin!" calls a motherly voice. "Professor Unthorn will be here in one hour; you better get ready before he gets here."

"Yes mom," I call to the motherly voice. "I understand!"

"Hurry and get dressed!" Yells a fatherly voice. "We don't want to send a bad message to Caesar's Arcenoid!"

"Not Arcenoid," I yelled as I hurried some decent clothes on.

"That's right son," the fatherly voice calls again.

"Why do you threaten him with that?" mom asks as I run down the stairs trying to put my belt on.

Mom has an Isis' Sisi designed apron with her hair in a long ponytail and having her good outfit on to impress the professor.

"You should know sweetheart," the fatherly voice says to mom. The voice came from a man about a foot taller than mom with buzz cut hair ( _Think of Lt. Surge but with brown hair_ ).

 _That's my dad for ya._

"Caesar is a god after creating Arcenoid," Dad explains. "His old signature Plazknight is now caste into the void due to it not fitting his liking. Basically, if Caesar doesn't like the way you look, he will discard you; or that's what my dad said."

"I'm ready for Professor Unthorn," I say when dad was done talking about Arcenoid and Plazknight.

"Alright son," Dad moves on. "Get some breakfast in you and wait for the professor."

I nod to dad and go to my bowl of cereal mom made for me. Both mom and dad look at me eating my bowl of cereal with happy and sad eyes.

"This will be his last bowl of cereal at home," Mom says as I eat my cereal. "I won't see him eat cereal in this house again."

"Your right," Dad continues the conversation. "He will also won't be seeing me train my Unraven."

"Your right dad," I say to him as I finished my bowl of cereal. "I won't see Unraven grow further. But I can train my own Unown Pokémon though. Who knows, I could raise a Unraven who will rival your Unraven."

"We will see about that son," Dad says just before the doorbell rings.

"Here," Mom says. "I will wash your dishes while you answer the door."

I walk to the door and open it. What appeared before me was the exact same person from the email. Professor Unthorn this time has a Cheshire smile on his face this time.

"Welcome Professor Unthorn," I say while welcoming him in.

"So you are Whispladin," Professor Unthorn says to me while walking in. "And you must be his mother, you look quite beautiful this morning."

Professor Unthorn holds moms hand and tries to kiss it, but dad interrupts this ritual.

"I don't think that will be needed for our son to become a Novice Unown Alchemist."

Professor Unthorn stands up strait and regains his composure.

"You're right," he says as he turns to me. "Shall we go get your Unown from the dimensional rift?"

"Why do I need to go there?", I ask. "Can't we just get one from the fields?"

"That is a good question," Professor Unthorn explains. "We need an Unown that hasn't adapted to the Unown Region. But the Unown also needs to have a unique Power only you can bring about in it. You will find out how you summon a unique power inside it when we get there."

"Good luck son," Dad says to me.

"Be careful," Mom warns.

"She's right you know," dad explains. "The rift is where the Unown are most powerful."

"Unown in the rift are dangerous, true," Professor agrees with dad. "But there is still a possibility of you making a bond with an Unown in the rift. So let's get moving, I will be waiting outside when you are ready."

As he walks out the door, Dad's Unraven flies in.

Unraven has two Unown eyes connected with a line. One leg comes from the bottom of each eye along with big wings from the left of the left eye and right side of the right eye. Its head looks like a Zapdos but with a shorter beak and connects to the two Unown Eyes with a double neck.

Unraven looks at with worry in its read eyes.

Dad comes over and pats Unraven on the head. "Don't worry son," Dad explains. "Unraven is just worried about you, since you two knew each other since you were a baby."

"Raaa," Unraven says in agreement.

Everyone has a last laugh as a whole family.

"If I don't get going soon," I say. "Arcenoid will give me an omen."

"Then get going son," Dad encourages. "And have fun."

"We will miss you," Mom says. "I hope you visit."

"I will," I say to mom and turn to Unraven. "Take care of mom while I'm gone."

Unraven rubs against my chest in agreement.

"Make sure you take care of dad too," I add in.

Unraven at that moment glares at dad, informing him he has his back always.

I hug mom and dad just before I walk out the door. Mercury Town is like any town in Unown: an all metallic town made of Unsteel. On the east side is the dock that will take us to the Rift while on the west side is the professor's lab. And south are just a couple more houses. Waiting a couple feet is Professor Unthorn, so I go to him.

"So you ready to go?" Professor Unthorn asks.

"Yes I am," I answer.

"Great," He says with invigoration as he turns east. "Let's hurry to the docks, Unown and Nysmine is waiting for us."

 _That's right; my childhood friend is also doing this too._


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation and Blud

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter today, I had some lifting work going on in my room. But enough about God Of Ka, and enjoy chapter 2_

* * *

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **CHAPTER 2: INITIATION AND BLUD**

 **DAY 1**

As we walk to the dock, we see a couple of black hooded figures with masks of red Unown eyes. I turn to them with curiosity.

"Unown Alchemists are evil." the one on the right says.

"If you become an Unown Alchemist, you will be worse than Caesar..." the one to the left says before Professor Unthorn interrupts.

"That's enough," he says as he tosses out a Crystal Ball. What came out was what looked like the tail of a wynaut, but the eye looks squinted.

"That Nwonu won't stand a chance against our Pokémon," both men say in unison as they toss out two Poke balls which contained Eevees.

"Hurry to the boat and get Unown," Professor Unthorn says. "I need his help to stop these Blud Cults."

As I run off, I hear a "Don't let that brat get away!" from one of the Blud Cults. I don't turn around and just keep running for the docks. When I got there, there were two more Blud Cults battling one of Unown's assistant Pokémon: It looked like a Wynaut but with no eye lines and tail. Its mouth is also more sad than normal.

"C'mmon Tunayw," Unown encourages the Pokémon. "Use Psychic and take out the Eevee in front of you."

"Tu", the Pokémon says as he charges his energy. And releases it with a, "NAY!". Just like that, one of the Eevees is taken out. One Eevee was left.

"Eevee," the Blud Cult commands. "Use Quick Attack before that abomination takes your life too."

"Eevee", the Eevee responds. Then the Eevee charges at it with mach speed; leaving the Tunayw limping.

"Tunayw return", Unown says as he uses a beam from the poke ball to bring it back inside.

"You two need to get on the boat and to the Rift", Unown explains to us. "I and the Professor need to take care of the Blud Cults, so we won't help you get your Unown."

He then pulls out sheet of paper and gives it to me. "These are the instruction on how to get an Unown", Unown explains. "You only get one shot at obtaining an Unown. If you fail to acquire an Unown the first time, all the other Unown will see you as an easy target."

Me and Nysmine nod at him and to each other. Just as we got on the boat and got away, a strange aura came from Unown and appeared something like the Legendary Pokémon from Ultra Space. It looked like the Nihilego but green with hands, four legs with a glowing aura inside the jellyfish body and coming from the bottom is an astral aura.

"Jeleslime," Unown commands the Pokémon. "Use Ectoplasm on the Blud Cult!"

Then suddenly a flash of green came from Jeleslime which caused an explosion.

"Gaaaa!" Both Unown and the Blud Cult cry at the explosion.

"UNOWN!" Both I and Nysmine call out.

Just as the explosion fadded, we reached the Rift.

"Get your Unown already," the captain demands. "You guys have to check on your friend, right? So hurry."

"We will hurry," Nysmine says to the captain. Then turns to me.

"What does the paper say to do?" She asks.

I take out the paper and read it:

"Unown Pact Formation Procedure

"1. Go up to the Rift.

"2. Call out 'Unown, Unown, Unown. Come to me.'

"3. If an Unown comes up to you within 1 minute, move on to step 4. If not, go to step 9.

"4. Say to the Unown that came to you 'Unown, Unown, Unown. Use your Hidden Power on thy' while your eyes are closed.

"5. If you feel a strange aura pass through you, move on to step 6. If not go to step 9.

"6. At this time the Unown will say to you 'We have formed a Pact. My Hidden Power has been revealed to be...' The Hidden Power released from you to the Unown will vary.

"7. Pull out the Crystal Ball the professor gave you and say 'Unown, Unown, Unown. Help thee achieve the ultimate power of the Unown.'

"8. If the Unown goes into your Crystal Ball: You have successfully became and Unown Alchemist. If you didn't move on to step 9.

"9. If step 3, 5 or 8 didn't succeed, you cannot be an Unown Alchemist.

"10. If step 8 didn't succeed, the captain's Unvolt will take it out.

"11. If step 10 didn't succeed: RUN!"

"That is a lot to do," Nsymine complains. "But if it's what we need to do, we have to do it."

"Right," I say as I turn to the Rift. "Lady's first?"

"You go first," Nysmine says with a bit of fear. "I want to see if it's safe for me to do this."

I nod and go up to the rift.

"Unown, Unown, Unown," I call out to the Rift. "Come to me."

10 Seconds later, an Unown, in the "W" form, comes floating towards me.

 _Step 2 and 3 complete, time for step 4._

"Unown, Unown, Unown", I say to the Unown before me. "Use your Hidden Power on thy."

With that being said, the Unown started acting funny. It started twitching around and makes strange noises. After it had its fit, it released a shockwave of unknown energy on to me.

"You are a strange one," the Unown said to me. "Why you want to form a Pact with me is beyond me. But very well, the Hidden Power you have unleashed inside me is called Unknown Ego. This Power gives me the ability to talk to all in human language and not act like any-other-Unown. I hope your alchemic journey will help you find out how to unlock the potential of this Hidden Power that has been discovered."

"You don't need to continue the ritualistic language", it says as I pull out the Crystal Ball. "We are one now, I know what you will do next and you know what I will do next. What do you know I will do?"

"You accept me as your alchemist?", I ask him.

"You sure know me well, don't you," the Unown says with a cocky attitude. "Would you also not mind calling me..."

"Menta", I interrupt the Unown. "You want to be called that, right?"

"You sure are getting the hang of Unknown Ego, aren't ya," Menta says with intriguement. "If you don't mind, I need some rest."

"Unown, Unown, Unown", I say while pulling out the Crystal Ball. "Help thee achieve the ultimate power of the Unown."

"I knew you would do that from the very beginning," Menta says in excitement. "Alright, I guess this will give me a place to rest."

He taps the Crystal Ball and enters it with ease.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Ego Experience

_Author's Notes: If you are getting used to my post schedule change, I am so happy that I will give you the third chapter._

* * *

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **CHAPTER 3: Unknown Ego Experience**

 **DAY 1**

Everyone on the boat looked amazed to what has happened to me. We had a conversation, even though we knew what we would say. Then all of a sudden another explosion erupted at the bay.

"Kids," the captain calls to us. "We need to get back to port."

"B-but..." Nysmine complains.

"Sorry young lady," the captain explains. "We need to go back and check on your friend."

"He's right," I agree to the captain.

"O-ok," Nysmine agrees. "He is in danger after all."

"Let's go," the captain says as he starts the engine.

Then we get moving to the port. But when we get there, we see Unown pinned down to the ground with the Blud Cult with a blood red dagger pointed to Unown.

"Unown!" both me and Nysmine call in unison.

When we called to him, the Blud Cult turns to us and points the dagger even closer to Unown's throat.

"Are these the two new Unown Alchemists I've been hearing about?" the Cultist asks.

When Nysmine saw that creepy looking mask on the cultist's face, she screamed and ran behind me. The Cultist laughed with amusement. I stepped up with as much courage I could muster up. The Cultist looked surprised at this.

"My Psy-Lense is sensing that YOU are an Unown Alchemist," the Cultist realizes as he pulls away his dagger and replaces it with a crystal ball. "Then let me test your new found powers to see if you have the potential to rival the Blud Cultists."

The Cultist whistles to two more cultists so they can pin down Unown, preventing him to escape.

"You thought you could escape that easily?" the Cultist refers to Unown, and turns to me. "Why don't we make a wager?"

"What are you talking about?!" Nysmine yells.

"This doesn't involve you brat," the cult scolds her and turns to me again. "So, what do you say?"

"Depends on the wager," I answer. "What is in stake?"

"Good question," he answers back, and then he turns to Unown, and then turns back to me with a devious laugh. "Would you risk anything to save your friend here?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Hahahaha," the Cults laughed.

"What are they laughing at?" Nysmine asks.

"I know why they asked him that," the captain explains. "It has happened to me too."

"Your Unown is long gone by now old man," he says as he tosses out his crystal ball. "Get out there Eevee!"

"Eeveeee," the Eevee says as it comes out of the Crystal Ball.

 _Menta, do you want to try out Unknown Ego?_ , I asked in my mind.

 _When did you learn how to do that?_ , Menta's voice asked back.

 _You were able to tap into my mind_ , I explained. _So I thought you would still be in my mind._

 _You caught me_ , Menta's voice says as if admitting it. _Let's get out there!_

So I grab his Crystal ball from my pocket.

"Let's go Menta," I call as I cock the ball backwards. "Let's show this Cultist what our Unknown Ego can do!"

As I try to toss the ball forward, it glowed along with it bursting in a blue light when it left my hand up to 2 inches. From it was the same shaped Unown, in its "W" form, when I obtained it. Then when Menta looked at the Cultist's mask, his eye began to look angry.

"ALRIGHT YOU BLOOD THIRSTY SAVAGE," Menta yells in anger. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL UNOWN AND USE THIER FACES AS MASKS FOR YOUR OWN MASK FOR A CULT EMBLEM? AND DON'T ANSWER EITHER; YOUR REASONINGS ARE TOO SAVAGE FOR THIS PLACE TO ACCEPT!"

"Did they kill your friends?" I ask Menta.

"Yes," Menta answered. "Now, do you want to take revenge on this blood thirsty punk with Unknown Ego?"

"Menta," I answer as I stare at the Cultist. "Use Unknown Ego!"

"Ego Uuuuup!" both me and Menta yelled as we erupted in a nuclear explosion. When the dust faded, everyone had their jaw drop in surprise. What they saw looked like a Power Ranger with the "W" Unown as the mask, but the white was all shiny black, along with the body suit is a light grey with silver accent. When the Power Ranger's mask faced the Cultist it glowed, he glowed with a Crystal blue aura.

"My name is 3MEW."

INSIDE 3MEW

Both I and Menta were in chairs with hologram controls in front of us. I was in a skin-tight light grey body suit. While Menta was in a humanoid body with his main body as the chest, while the humanoid body not having a head at all.

"Where are we?" I ask Menta when I noticed we were in what looked like a Sci-Fi movie.

"As I can tell," Menta explains. "When Unknown Ego was used, our minds were not the only thing that merged. Our bodies fused and created what it called itself '3MEW'. Could it be because it is showing the different ways a 'W' can be turned?"

"I don't know," answer but noticed something. "We need to get back to the battle."

"You're right," Menta realizes as we focus into synchronizing ourselves into the 3MEW systems.

MEANWHILE AT THE PORT

"So, you call yourself 3MEW," the Cultist says. "Are you really saying you're a third Mew? If you are created to be another Mew clone, then I will kill you right now!"

"What is a 'Mew Clone'? And what even is a Mew?" We asked ( _Aurthor's notes: By "We" I mean Whispladin, Menta being the mind of 3MEW_ ).

 _You don't know what a Mew is?_ , asked Menta.

 _Do you?_ , I asked back

 _Why yes, yes I do..._ , Menta answers before something knockes over 3MEW.

When we focus back into the battle, we notice that the Eevee tackled us in the gut.

"You little," We say as we get back up. "It's time to get serious."

 _Use W Cross Bow!_ , Menta says.

3MEW pulls out a Crossbow, with the bow mechanism that looks like the "W" Unown, along with the main eye pointing towards the bottom the Unown shape. 3MEW points it at the Eevee and starts shooting at it in rapid fire sequence.

When the firing stopped, 3MEW walked up to the Eevee and picked it up.

"I'm sorry that you had an evil owner," 3MEW says with a muffled voice of Menta.

"Eevee," Eevee responds.

"You shouldn't be under the control of that abomination," 3MEW says with a muffled voice of Whispladin. "Do you want to join me?"

"What are you thinking?" calls a familiar voice of a grown man.

 _Yah... wait, who said that?_ , Menta asks.

 _That is Professor Unthorn_ , I explain. _He got me into being an Unown Alchemist._

 _So why does he not want you to free this Eevee?_ , Menta asks.

 _Let's see and find out_ , I answer.

We then focus on seeing Professor Unthorn running to the port.

"It's not the Alchemist way to steal Pokémon from others", Professor Unthorn explains. "It is immorally wrong to steal anything."

"I'm not stealing fool," 3MEW says in a muffled American voice with Japanese accent. "I am having it rebel from its demonic cultist trainer by asking it to join me. And I think he does want to join me."

"Eevee", the Cultist says with a loving tone, while his eye mask glows. "Do you really want to join this psychotic alchemist in turning you into a mutated Pokémon?"

"Eeveeeeeeeee!" the Eevee screamed.

"Albarq Aleayn!" 3MEW curses, with the voice of Whispladin, as his mask faces the Cultist. As he said it a lightning beam in the shape of an eye shot from the mask and hit the cultist's face. As the cultist screamed in agony as the Eevee in 3MEW's arms calmed down and came to its senses.

"Leader!", the other cultists yell as they let go of Unown and come to his aid. "Let's get you out of here."

Then the one to the leader's right stares at 3MEW

"You will pay for this," the Cultist explains. "Djinn Plazknight will crush you on yawm alqiama."

"Eevee," 3MEW, in the muffled Whispladin voice, says as the Eevee turns to it. "Do you want to help me take down this evil Djinn Plazknight and crush it before it crushes you?"

"Djinn won't crush that weak thing..." the leader says before 3MEW fires another Albarq Aleayn at the leader silencing him.

"I will protect you," we say as 3MEW pulls out a Menta's Crystal ball. "Do you want to join me?"

 _But that one has the aura of an Unown_ , the Eevee thinks.

 _Don't worry; you can join me in it_ , Menta thinks to Eevee.

 _Huh, who said that?_ , Eevee asks in shock.

 _That was my Alchemist helper, Menta_ , I explain. _As you saw, when I called out Unknown Ego, both of us fused into this being, who could be a Pokemon: 3MEW._

 _So if you are a trainer, you can train me?_ , Eevee asks.

"Yes Eevee," 3MEW, in a muffled Whispladin voice, says. "So, do you want to join me?"

In response, Eevee taps the Crystal ball, which in turn absorbs Eevee with acceptance. Then the Poke ball in the cultist gang leader that used to be Eevee's, exploded.


	4. Chapter 4: Continue Battling Blud Cults

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **CHAPTER 4: Continuing battling Blud Cultists**

 **DAY 1**

3MEW, and me and Menta, were happy to have a new friend freed from a member of a well known Cult. But there were some other people among us who were not so hyped about this the captain, Nysmine and Unown were surprised that we could do that. Professor Unthorn and the two Cultists were shocked that someone can actually steal a Pokémon from a trainer. The main cultist on the other hand, he was enraged.

"You stinking MONSTER", the Cultist says as he get up while casting away the shattered Poke Ball. "You will pay for stealing my Eevee."

A few seconds later, the Crystal Ball shakes and 3MEW put's it up to his mask.

INSIDE 3MEW

Both me and Menta see on the screen 3MEW's hand holding the Crystal Ball with the button of it facing us. Then we see a black screen coming from the button and a 2 bit light blue line.

"This is Eevee speaking", says a voice that sounded like Eevee before we put him in the Crystal Ball while the line bounces to voice. "Could you guys bring this message outside this Ball?"

I start searching the console in front of me. But Menta beat me to finding it.

"With this switch", Menta says as his humanoid robot body's hand is an inch over a button with a boom box. "You will be able to voice out of 3MEW's body. Do you really want to do this? People will here you and you can hear them."

"I was never able to talk to a trainer until you came into my life", Eevee admits. "So yes."

"OK", Menta says as he pushes the button. "Go ahead Eevee."

OUTSIDE OF 3MEW

3MEW put the Crystal Ball on his mask and began to talk in a boyish voice (Sounding like Morgana from Persona 5).

"This is Eevee speaking", the voice says from 3MEW. "I just want my former trainer to know that I felt mortified while being his Pokémon... I saw very evil things."

"This is messed up", says one of the cultists.

"It could be possible the kid is just messing with us," says the other cultist.

"But how could Nysmine know?" Nysmine asks the two cultists. "Even if he did, you would have kidnaped him by now."

"Shuddup y..." the cultists say until their leader interrupts them.

"The brat's right", the leader interrupts while admitting it. "If he already knew, we would have captured him by now. Is that really you Eevee?"

"NOW you care about me?" Eevee says from 3MEW. "You didn't care about me when I was your Pokémon. I might as well explain what I saw."

Everyone pays close attention to Eevee talking from 3MEW.

"Where should I begin", Eevee says as 3MEW moves around as if it's pondering.

 _Why did you give him function to 3MEW?_ , I asked Menta.

 _It was to give Eevee freedom to express him_ , Menta explains.

 _OK, you can continue Eevee_ , I said to Eevee.

"I know where to start", Eevee says as he begins his story. "It all started when I became your Pokémon. I obeyed you without question and trusted you, like all other Pokémon of their trainers. But I something disturbing while you let me out of my Poke Ball. While I was walking about the base, I heard distorted screams and flashes of fire from the farthest room. So I ran down to that room, I started hearing chants of incantations from the room too. Then I found out the truth. I saw these strange Pokémon that I now know are Unown. They were being tied up on a cross and being burned with a Flareon's Flamethrower. I was so horrified I screamed. I was so loud that the trainers preaching the incantations noticed and commanded their Flareon to fetch me. So I ran away, trying escape as fast as possible. But before I could use Quick Attack to out speed the Flareon, I was sucked back into my Poke Ball. From then on, I feared what my trainer would do to me. Now given the chance to change sides, I took it up, betrayed my 'trainer' and can now defeat the ones I have feared."

"You won't be able to", the lead cultist says as he pulls out two different kinds of Poke Balls; a red bottomed, blacked top ball with the Blud Cult emblem: a "B" a blood-red upside down pentagram with a blood drop at the tips of the star. "We have Pokémon that came from the dimension where Plazknight was sent."

"Be careful", Unown warns 3MEW. "That was the same Pokémon that made Jeleslime explode while using Ectoplasm. The Pokémon was so fast that it sliced Jeleslime while charging Ectoplasm and made itself detonate."

"Did he die!?" Eevee asks realizing that it might have died.

"Jeleslime is lucky that it can be summoned from my Unown inside my gauntlet", Unown explains to who he now know was Eevee. "Could you somehow not have Eevee talk and get to your 'usual self'?"

3MEW's body grabs the Crystal Ball, takes it off of its mask and put's it away.

"Would you mind if I can try something new?" 3MEW asks Unown.

"Go ahead", Unown answers. "Just make sure you do it fast."

3MEW nods as he notices the two other Cultists coming up with the same kinds of Poke Balls.

"We call the Pokémon from the Plaz Plain who is inside our Poke Balls", the three cults proclaim as they hold up the Poke Balls. "Serve our lord and savior Djinn Plazknight: Plazseed!"

They toss the Poke Balls and what came out what look like blue Rotom but with only one eye, no mouth, no round part at its bottom and four electric-like wings.

"Release Unown!" 3MEW calls out as he grabs his mask's left horn. As 3MEW grabbed the horn, the body suite dissolves and goes into the lens of the mask forming the Menta's eye lid. At the end of it: my body is fully shown, Menta's Eye opened and I tossed Menta back to where he was when Unknown Ego was activated. I pull out the Crystal Ball and hold it up.

"Eevee", I call out. "I need your help!"

As I said that, the Crystal Ball glowed and shot a beam at the ground and what appeared was Eevee.

"Are you ready?" Menta asks Eevee.

 _I don't know what I will become after this_ , Eevee thinks to us with an unsure tone. _But I will do it. Only to fight these Blud Cultists._

"Eevee's ready for the transmutation", Menta says to me.

I nod and perform the transmutation hand motion: my pointer fingers doting apart, moving them diagonally downward toward each other, but leaving some room, moving them diagonally upward until they finally meet and form a circle from where they are apart and back together.

"Unowneon Transmutation!" I yell as I push what looked like a "W" inside a circle toward Menta and Eevee.

When the emblem finally gets under the two Pokémon, it glows and merges the two Pokémon into something new: Unowneon. A Pokémon that has the same body-type as Umbreon, but with the colors of Menta, a single eye, two Unown bodies as wings and a Wobbuffet tail but with an Unown Eye for its single eye.

"That Monster is even uglier than 3MEW. Hahahahahahahaha!", the cultist leader mocks while the others laugh along with him.

"I think you have forgotten one important fact about Unown Transmutations", I mocked at them as they snapped back into focus. "The outcome of the Unown Transmutation comes out with the transmtutated gaining the Unown Power of the Unown or Unowns used."

"Wait, how did you know how that worked?" Unown, Nysmine and Professor Unthorn asked.

"Dad taught me", I answered, and turned to continue what I meant to do in the first place. "Unknown Ego!"

"Ego Up!" Unowneon says as the components with Unown Eyes gain the horns of a "W" Unown while the wings become as flat as modern helicopter jets.

Unowneon jumps in the air and collides with my back as I have my arms out wide open. As we collided: Unowneon's body merges with mine. Main body and legs merge with my torso while the head merges with my head and become the well known 3MEW Mask, the wings become miniature shields with "W" blades protruding a tinny bit form the main shield and it's horns and its tail becoming a longer tail with the exact same blade structure as the shields. On top of that, all of them except the mask had no eye.

"With the power of Unowneon being formed using Menta", the new 3MEW explains he says as he whips his tail around and swings he shields. "I have now become 3MEW - Scorpion!"

"How is this possible?!" all three Cultists ask in rage.

"It all depends on the form of Menta", 3MEW - Scorpion explains. "For example, 3MEW was formed from Menta's base form: an Unown in the form of a 'W'. When Menta was fused with Eevee, they created Unowneon. When Unknown Ego was activated: Unowneon's Unown parts gained the horns of Menta. When Whispladin and Unowneon finally fused, I was created. The tail of Unowneon became my scorpion tail, it's wings become my bladed shields and it's head became my mask, which is just like 3MEW's."

"Plazseed", the cultists command. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"! #$" the Plazseeds call out as they fly in the air, point thier four electric wings at 3MEW - Scorpion and shot a combined lightning stream from them. "$**)!"

But just as the Thunderbolts were 5 ft from 3MEW - Scorpion, Jeleslime appeared from the ground that glowed of neon green and absorbed them with relative ease.

"I thought that monstrosity was killed by Electric-Type moves" the head cultist scolds. "How is it immune to Electric-Type moves now?!"

"You really forgot the hidden power of my Unown, huh", Unown says as he explains the hidden power of the Unown in his gauntlet. "Contact Shield: the next incoming move doesn't affect this Pokémon, and that move type doesn't affect the Pokémon who used Contact Shield. The reason why I couldn't do it before is because I didn't know you had such a powerful Pokémon."

"Alright Scorpion", Unown turns to 3MEW - Scorpion. "I will cover you while you take out the Plazseeds."

"Then I will make the first move", 3MEW - Scorpion replies as he holds a stance. "W Cross Blade!"

As he said that, the blades of the shields extended into long Excalibur-like blades with the 3 points at the top. Then he started charge at the Plazseeds, with back lowered, arms and tail pointing backwards until he reached a Plazseed and slashed the plasma out of it. After 10-5 slashes to each Plazseed, along with their Thunderbolts being absorbed by Jeleslime, they were defeated.

 _Do you think we should get one to join us?_ , I ask Menta and Eevee.

 _No!_ , Eevee yells. _They remind me of Ultra Beasts, and they are SCARY!_

 _What are "Ultra Beasts"?_ , I asked Eevee.

 _You are that isolated from real life?_ , Menta says in annoyance. _Ultra Beasts come from a different dimension unlike the Pokémon World._

 _So does that make you one of these "Ultra Beasts"?,_ I asked Menta.

 _I would have felt happy if the Unown were burned_ , Eevee explained. _Since I did feel sorry for the Unown, I don't think he is an Ultra Beast._

 _As a fact_ , Menta explains. _I am actually am part of the Pokémon Universe's basic components. But your people found out how to create Pokémon using us. But I will explain later on whom, and I mean a human, created a Pokémon using us._

"So", the cultist to the left says to 3MEW - Scorpion. "Do you want to take our Plazseeds?"

"Eevee doesn't want to be with that abomination", 3MEW - Scorpion answers.

"Who cares what Eevee thinks of Djinn Plazknight's Pokémon", the lead cultist says.

 _Scorpio Strike!_ , Eevee curses.

"Scorpio Strike!" 3MEW - Scorpion curses at the same time as Eevee.

As that was said, its tail extended and started piercing every Plazseed into nothing but puddles of ectoplasm. Then out of the blue, Jeleslime absorbs the substance, which in turn makes him extremely stronger.

"I forgot to mention", Unown explains while Jeleslime consumes the substance. "Jeleslime's 'Plazma Sipper' allows Jeleslime to regain a fourth of its maximum Health for each Electric-Type Pokémon defeated. It was an unexpected glitch of my final Alchemy Pokémon."

"How could you kill all of those Pokémon?" Professor Unthorn says in shock and disgust.

"Do you really know what you are studying?" 3MEW - Scorpion asks. "You are studying illusions. Pokémon made by the Unown and man's imagination. You are no professor of Unown Alchemy, you are an Atheist!"

"Why do you call me that, Whispladin?!" Unthorn asks in a surprised state.

"All of our minds are fused into one", 3MEW - Scorpion explains. "Whispladin: the newest Unown Alchemist of the Unown Region. Menta: an Unown given the greatest potential of all Unown, its own persona. Eevee: a former Blud Cultist owned Pokémon who has been shown that Unown Alchemists create God-Tier Pokémon and wants to bring an end to Unown Alchemists, but now changed his mind to take out his old Party and the Unown Alchemists he hates, but would take the risk on taking the side of an Unown Alchemist and an Unown to save every Unown from the clutches of evil people in the Unown Region."


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Ego vs The Law

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **CHAPTER 5: Unknown Ego vs. The Law**

 **DAY 1**

INSIDE 3MEW

I, Eevee and Menta were all in shock to what 3MEW just said. I was more curious on why 3MEW – Scorpion of all forms could possibly gain its own persona by mixing what they all thought and mix it into his own person. When I told them what he thought, Menta and Eevee said some interesting responses.

"Is this because of that Unknown Ego move you called out?" Eevee asked me. "I thought it just fused the user with the trainer and the trainer has control over the outcome, but seeing that Menta is able to control 3MEW too. But how it can access my mind is still something I can't comprehend."

"I feel I can answer both of your questions", Menta concludes to both of us. "Eevee, you are right about it being due to Unknown Ego, that is what caused the first 3MEW to be formed. You being plugged into the equation caused the creation of Unowneon and when Unknown Ego was triggered; on top of mixing Whispladin, Unowneon's wings and tail grew features of a 'W' Unown, wings became the bladed shields and your tail became a unique scorpion tail, intern creating 3MEW – Scorpion. But we all want to know how 3MEW had adapted to our entire mind sets, and that I will answer right now."

"About time", Eevee says with grief.

"As I was saying", Menta continues. "Unknown Ego doesn't just fuse the trainer with the Pokémon who uses it and creates a new person, Unknown Ego also creates a new personality with the personalities that were used on top of making a new twist with what the name of the creation was. And we all have an impact on what the Unknown Ego feels, knows and does."

"So what you are saying", I summarize what Menta said. "Our Unknown Ego, 3MEW, is affected by what we feel and act. On top of getting a new form due to the Pokemon you are fused with, 3MEW will gain more knowledge and more of a personality. And since Eevee hates the Blud Cultists and everyone of the Unown region except you me and possibly everyone I am related to. That caused 3MEW - Scorpion and possibly the original 3MEW to hate everyone except anyone related to me. So far 3MEW – Scorpion can be a good team mate with Unown, but I still wonder if he will still like Nysmine as a friend…"

"If I get to meet her", Eevee says. "I might end up liking her in the end."

"I'm up for it if it's for 3Mew's mental health", Menta says. "We just need your input Whispladin."

"If 3MEW – Scorpion has to use Release Unown", Whispladin says. "Then let's do this."

OUTSIDE OF 3MEW, DOCKS OF MERCURY TOWN

"And as for you, young man", Professor Unthorn scolds Unown. "I am disappointed that you're final Pokémon that actually KILLS POKEMON! If you ever use it again I will make sure you are banished…"

Just before Professor Unthorn could say another word 3MEW – Scorpion defused himself and became me, Eevee and Menta come out in the process. When they started the process in the cockpit, they heard what he said. When they defused, Menta had an angry eye, Eevee showing his teeth in a ferocious way, while I, well, this is what I had to say.

"Where were you gonna banish him?" I asked Professor Unthorn. "How could you be able to have that authority to such a thing?"

"If you are not aware", Professor Unthorn says. "I am in charge of what Pokémon are meant to be created. Caesar gave me that role to make sure he doesn't have to deal with other mishaps like Plazknight. People have complained to me saying that their Unvolt have been absorbed by Jeleslime. I told him to not use it to fight all Pokémon native to this region. But just after seeing Jeleslime fight the Plazseeds, I had enough. Even though I don't like what these Cultists are doing, I don't like anyone's Pokémon getting killed by someone else's Pokémon in the end. I gave him a chance, and he was doing well on his promise until this battle happened. When 3MEW – Scorpion took defeated the Plazseeds. I knew what would happen, but wanted to see if Unown would return Jeleslime before it absorbed the Plazseeds. But that boy had to teach you the monster's full potential. So I tried to tell him he will be sent to the same realm until you came along."

Everyone stood there for a long moment. Nysmine and the captain in shock, Unown had his gauntleted hand on his forehead, Menta and Eevee looked angry at both the Blud Cultists and Professor Unthorn, and I was feeling all the emotions that our side felt. But I decided to do something about this.

"Eevee", I call to him, when he turns to me I look at the Cultists and Unthorn and continue. "Go to Nysmine and learn to like her while I and Menta take care of the Cultists."

"Eevee", Eevee says. _I will do so, I am not sure if I would like her but I will try._

"Eevee", Menta says as he flies over. "If you can't do this, 3MEW will never be in good relations with people Whispladin cares about. Now get your little bunny face over to Nysmine and Captain and give them the most adorable face and give them the best comfort you can give them, please."

"Eevee", Eevee says. _OK, I see it is for my own health on top of 3MEW, so if it's for 3MEW's mental health, it will also be for my own too._

"Thank you Eevee", Menta says. "Now go and take a break and comfort the two of them, especially Nysmine, OK?"

Eevee just nods and runs up to Nysmine and start to rub against her let.

"Aw", Nysmine says as she kneels down to Eevee and cuddle him. "Aren't you a cute Pokémon, it's hard to tell now if you were part of the Cult or not."

 _You have no idea what I have been through_ , Eevee says with a purr. _But now I think I found a new family._

"I can't fight", Unown says, both Menta and me turned to see he was holding his gauntlet to Jeleslime. "If I use it again, I don't think I can get away with it…"

"You don't need to", I say while pulling down Unown's gauntlet. "I could use him…"

"But you will be in the same situation as me", Unown argues back as he pulls my hand away from my gauntlet. "Besides, you just started your journey, and no one can fuse their Unown with someone else's final Pokémon."

"But I want to try", I yell at Unown. "Menta has a power that has unlimited possibilities! Is an Unown Alchemist main goal is to unlock the secrets of the Unown? My Unown has a lot more mystery than the other Unown. And I want to show Unthorn your final Pokémon is not an abomination like Plazknight!"

Unown stares at Professor Unthorn for a few minutes with me, along with Nysmine, Captain and Eevee, staring at Unown to see what he would do in response. But then, Unown waved me over as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

" _You know if you transmute your Unown with Jeleslime_ ", Unown whispers in my ear as he explains. " _You will be cursed by Arcenoid…_ "

" _I know Arcenoid curses a lot of people for not following the rules_ ", I whisper back. " _But is there a rule for two Unown Alchemists fuse an Unown and a final Pokémon?_ "

" _There is no rule like that_ ", Unown whispers just before looking at Unthorn as he shoos away the three Blud Cultists at the dock. " _I think we should show them, but there will be some trainer complications after they are fused._ "

" _I was thinking of using Unknown Ego after they were fused_ ", I whisper to Unown. " _That's all I have for the time being, what do you think?_ "

"I just called Officer Penny", Professor Unthron yells to all at the docks. "Everyone can leave except Whispladin, Menta and UNOWN…"

"What about the Blud Cultists?" Nysmine asks. "Why aren't you arresting them!?"

"All their activities are not illegal according to the Code of the Unown", Unthorn explains. "But Unown definitely broke all of the laws of the Cod of the Unown. And since Whispladin was defending Unown's actions."

"Anyways, Officer Penny will be here in any minute", Unthorn continues while facing me and Unown. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Nysmine", I say after turning to Nysmine, "If I don't make out of this and start my Alchemist Challenge, I want you to take care of Eevee and have him like everyone you think would benefit his mental health."

"Eevee", Eevee yells toward me. " _Why do you have to leave me!? I just got to know you, and you are leaving me already!? We just formed 3MEW - Scorpion and ever got to fight by your side just once! I want to be by your side for life!_ "

"Whispladin is still your trainer", Menta explains. "You are just being raised by someone else in the mean time. Just do as Whispladin wishes and behave yourself."

Eevee nods and puts his head against Nysmine's body in order to hide his face from what will happen next. Nysmine shocked that this is happening cuddles Eevee and looks on to see officer Penny drive up in her Unown designed Motorcycle.

"You have a chance", Unthorn says facing Unown. "To say one last thing before going to trial for your crimes, Unown."

"I know what to say", Unown says as just before he nods at me. "And do."

"What do you mean?" Unthorn says just before I get into position. "Whispladin, what are you doing?"

We ignore him as I make the hand motion for the Unown W transmutation fusion process while Unown holds his hand out and the symbol for the Unown O transmutation fusion process magically appears from his gauntleted hand.

"Menta Jeleslime Transmutation!", both me and Unown yell as both signs overlap and go under both Jeleslime and Menta.

A heavy flash bursts from the transmutation circle after the two Pokémon glow white and are consumed by that glow. After the flash subsided, the fusion turned out to be Jeleslime but with Menta's body as eyes but the Unown body is green and is missing one of the Unown W features per eye.

"Even though I'm not the most creative fusion", Menta jeleslime says to all at the docks. "I have amazing potential to create a 3MEW that could rival the powerful Arcenoid…"

"I will take it out", officer Penny says as she takes out a laser pistol. "Everyone stand back, this beast is mine!"

I and Unown nod at each other seeing this is the perfect time to try it out.

"Unknown Ego!" I and Unown yell just before the laser pistol went off.

Just before photon charge could hit Menta Jeleslime, his body burst into blobs of green slime and the two tentacles and hands of Menta Jeleslime. The photon charge just missed the hands and tentacles and passes them to the direction where the giant blobby head was.

"What!?" Penny questions as she is baffled at what happened at that moment.

"That does it", Unthorn yells as he takes out a crystal ball from his pocket and holds it out toward the fusion process.

"Wait ser", Penny yells as she holds his hand down. "I don't think it's a good idea to disturb the process of the move."

Just as that was happening, the two hands grow a duplicate of the same hand. Then the hands and tentacles fly over to me. The first set of hands attaches to my hands, the second set of hands attaches to my feet as clawed feat and the tentacles attach to my back as a kind of cape. Then the hands and cape secrete a green body suite that ends at my neck to form the 3MEW mask but with a red lens and a green frame.

"Behold!", a monstrous voice comes from the new 3MEW. "I am the most powerful 3MEW, Monstros! Anyone who're against my 3MEW brethren will be crushed under my MIGHTY POWER!"

INSIDE 3MEW – MONSTROS

Inside 3MEW – Monstros, the cockpit has a different atmosphere about it. Think of it like being inside the stem of a flower but more technological. Menta's android body has more of a scaly and shiny looking and with a thin skin lair. The console was also plant-like along with thin wiring we can see on the inside of the flower stem cables. But it seemed there was someone missing.

"Where is Jeleslime?", I ask Menta. "Isn't he supposed to be on our far left of the console?"

"Jeleslime is the console itself", Menta explains. "Jeleslime is manmade after all. And all manmade Pokémon in this region apparently don't have a mind of its own and in turn don't have a say on what they want to do. So he is being controlled by us via being THE Console."

"Oh, I get it", I realize, and then look at the jeleslime Console. "Let's see what Monstros can do."

OUTSIDE 3MEW – MONTROS

"Eevee", Eevee call out to 3MEW – Monstros. " _Menta, Whispladin, can you hear me? Are you OK!?_ "

"They can hear you, Eevee", 3MEW – Monstros says to Eevee with his head turned to Penny and Unthorn. "But this is no time for talk. It is time for BATTLE!"

"Since you have jeleslime in you", Unown asks 3MEW – Monstros. "Do you still need my commands to fight?"

"Jeleslime has no effect over what I do", 3MEW – Monstros explains. "Just an illusion created by man with no personality. But enough of that go comfort Nysmine while I take care of these nincompoops."

"What are you calling nincompoop", Penny responds as she pulls out her laser pistol. "One last word out of you and I stun you."

 _Let's find a loop hole in what she threatened_ , Menta says.

 _I have an idea_ , I say and a bunch of whispering sound comes about.

 _I like the sound of that_ , Menta says.

 _You can go first_ , I say.

 _W Blood Claw_ , Menta says.

3MEW – Monstros crosses his arms as his claws glow red. As he goes into a ferocious position, his claws spread across the ground a red liquid and continue to drip as he runs to Penny and breaks the gun with a slashing motion in the form of a W. Then looks at Unthorn, and then starts to assault him. When Unthorn flinched for a few seconds, when he turned back, there was a long horizontal line one foot in front of him, Penny knocked backward on her but and 3MEW – Monstros five feet away from the left side of the line of blood.

"You didn't have a weapon or a Pokémon to fight against me with", 3MEW – Monstos says to Unthorn. "That line of blood it just a warning to not mess with me, the other 3MEW's, Whispladin, Menta, Nysmine, Eevee and anyone who have a positive relation to all those who I have mentioned."

"I will still have Unown arrested", Unthorn threatens. "One way or another."

"Send reinforcements, I repeat, send reinforcements", Penny says as a "Roger that, on our way" comes from her com link and hangs up. "Reinforcements are on their way."

"That's the way", Unthorn says in a great joy. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You, William 'Unown' will finally be tried and found guilty and sent to the Plasma Real, along with your defender with an ultimate power Whispladin, his Unown Menta and the 3MEW series!"

"I don't think you can defeat all those Pennies on your own", Unown says to 3MEW – Monstros.

"Dig fast!", yells someone five feet behind the modorcycle who chucks a Poke ball in our direction and Unown catches it. "I heard of this humanoid scorpion Pokemon that needs and Eevee to create. Don't know how you create it but I can rent you that Eevee. It has an item equipped to it making act like a Pokemon of the exact same that belongs in your Crystal ball. Don't know how it works but it is good for pay for our Cult. Good Luck!"

"Hey, get back here", Penny says just after the Cult runs off in a different direction and runs after him.

"Let's hurry and get our battle positions ready", Unown says to 3MEW – Monstros. "I need my Jeleslime so I can go all out."

"Why can't you summon another one?", 3MEW – Monstros asks.

"The Jeleslime used to create you is the same one that got defeated the one time", Unown explains. "That means I can't create another Jeleslime out of the blue. That Jeleslime is the only Jeleslime I can create."

"Release Unown", 3MEW – Monstros says. The tentacles wrap around him forming cocoon that falls on the ground. After a half second, the cocoon cracks to have I and Menta coming out. A half second after both of us came out of the cocoon, the cocoon transmuted into Jeleslime roaring as it would usually be summoned.

"Hurry", Unown says to me. "I can hear the sirens from here."

"Right", I say as I look at Menta, toss the Poke Ball to bring out the Eevee and perform the Unowneon Transmutation.

"Unknown Ego", I call out as Unowneon was fully comfortable.

"Ego Up!", Unowneon calls and the same performance was done when 3MEW – Scorpion was first formed.

"Did I miss something?", 3MEW – Scorpion asks as he looks around noticing Unthorn having an angry look, a fallen down police officer and a police motorcycle.

"Wait", Unown says in a baffled tone. "You don't remember you slashed her gun out of her hand?"

"I think you are talking about my brother Monstros", 3MEW – Scorpion realizes. "He is a pretty fierce 3MEW, my brother."

"OK Scorpion", Unown says in an awkward tone, and then realizes that there are officer cars parking at the docks. "We might need more fire power than what we have right now."

"Scorpion, Unown", the Captain calls from the dock gate. "We will get Nysmine an Unown and hurry back. If you can hold them off until we come back, we can take them all out together."

"Wait", Scorpion realizes and runs up to them and turns to Nysmine. "Nysmine, father Whispladin wants me to give you this list. This list help father Whispladin find father Menta. So take it so you could find your Unown partner."


	6. Chapter 6: The Penny Army

(C)2017 **God Of Ka FanFiction**.

(C)2004 - 2017 **Pokémon**.

(C)1995 - 2017 **Nintendo**

(C)1995 - 2017 Creatures Inc.

(C)1995 - 2017 GAME FREAK inc.

Pokémon TM

Unown Alchemy Version

 **CHAPTER 6: The Penny Army**

 **DAY 1**

DOCKS

"Thank you Scorpion", Nysmine thanks him. "I will hurry so I can help."

"Captain", Unthorn calls to him. "I won't allow you to let her get an Un…"

3MEW-Scorpion interrupted him with one of his W-Cross Blades pointed at the throat of Unthorn's neck. 3MEW-Scorpion turns his head to Captain and Nysmine letting them know they can continue to get her an Unown. With Nysmine, Eevee and Captain away from the conflict, which is about to unfold, 3MEW-Scorpion get's his W-Cross Blades ready while Jeleslime waits for Unown's commands.

"W-Why are you resisting?", Unthorn asks. "Y-You should surrender…"

"I know we just met and all", 3MEW-Scorpion refers to both Unown and Unthorn, then turns to Unthorn while pointing at Unown. "But I won't let you throw him in jail no matter what crime he commited."

Unthorn looked at both of us in disgust as Unown thanks him for standing up for him. Unthorn turns to the already arriving Officer Pennies, there were at least ten 3MEW-Scorpion could see.

 _I have a bad feeling there could be more arriving due to Jeleslime being here_ , I think to all the others.

"Officer Pennies", Unthorn says to them. "Deal with them as you usually do."

"Yes Professor", the leading Penny responds as he walks out of the docks, she then turns to two of the other Pennies. "Alright girls, you know what to do!"

 _I wouldn't blame you for thinking that_ , Menta thinks to back to me. _Jeleslime is the reason why he called the cops. So let's get ready for the assault._

The two then tossed out there Crystal Balls. What came out were two Nwonu. Before they could obtain any command from their trainers, 3MEW-Scorion W-Cross Slashed them, in turn defeating them. The Pennies looked surprised that he attacked and defeated them in one shot!

"Return", the two who brought them out said as the Nwonu beam back into their Crystal Balls as one of them turn to the others. "Double your efforts effective immediately! These two are tougher than we thought."

"You two should give up while you still got the chance…", the other Penny says to us.

"We should say the same for you", 3MEW-Scorpion talks back.

"Enough talking back!", four more Pennies say as they toss their Crystal Balls. This time there were two new Pokemon that came out to join the Nwonu: two Tunayw.

"Tunayw, use Helping Hands with the Nwonu", the two Pennies who brought out the Tunayw. The Tunayw do as they say, but something odd happens with the Nwonu: their eyes are now wide open and look ready to battle!

"Could you explain what is happening to them Unown", 3MEW-Scorpion says to Unown.

"Let me elaborate Scorpion", Unown explains. "Nwonu have an ability called Vital Bond. This ability allows the wielder to only use moves when Tunayw uses Helping Hand on it. When that happens, you are in for a world of hurt."

"Why did you say that in such a way?" 3MEW-Scorpion asks, and then he turned to see the two Nwonu ram him and taking him down. "They can they use Takedown!"

"Jeleslime, use Contact Shield!", Unown commands Jeleslime as he noticed the Tunayw were about use Psychic on it. A bunch of black energy is gathered in front of Jeleslime is synthesized into a black lens that would fit the eye of an Unown and was pressed up against Jeleslime. When the Psychics tried to make contact, they did not affect Jeleslime.

"Scorpion!", Unown realizes, as 3MEW-Scorion tossed the Nwonu off of him, which damaged them and made him limp, that he was majorly hurt and tosses him a plastic flask filled with blue liquid. "Here is a Potion; it will restore your health."

"Thanks", 3MEW – Scorpion says as he drinks all the liquid in it. He felt a surge of energy after finishing drinking. "Thanks for that again, now let's take them out!"

"Ectoplasm!", Unown calls out. Jeleslime gathers a green aura in its claws and shoots it out ( _like the people from Dragonball_ ) at the two Tunayw. Meanwhile, 3MEW – Scorpion uses W – Cross Swords and Tail Strike on three of the Nwonu to finish them off for revenge from their Takedowns. By that time, the rest of the Pennies in Mercury Town arrived: enough to do two more "Doubling your Efforts"! Luckily 3MEW – Scorpion just learned how to use Recover when eight Pennies sent out their Pokémon! Four Tunayw and four Nwonu! But before they could command them, 3MEW – Scorpion W – Cross Swords two of the Nwonu, Tail Striked another Nwonu and Thunder Eyed the last Nwonu they had out there.

"How could that thing react before our setup?", the Pennies ask in surprise.

"This _Thing_ isn't the only one with an unexpected ability", 3MEW – Scorpion explains. "I have an unique ability called Tri-Force. I am able to use three different moves I have at the same time."

"So why didn't you use it before?", Unown asks him.

"It didn't trigger at those times yet", 3MEW – Scorpion explained.

"Tunayw, use Psychic on that monster!", the four other Pennies told their Pokemon while they were talking.

Just before Psychic could hit 3MEW – Scorpion, Jeleslime blocked the attack with himself, who still had Contact Shield still active. Then Jeleslime used Ectoplasm on the remaining Pokemon without Unown commanding him to do so. Both 3MEW – Scorpion and Unown were surprised by this act.

"Thank you Jeleslime", 3MEW – Scorpion says to it. "Monstros, my brother, would be thankful for your act of kindness."

Jeleslime turned to him and nodded in return. At that time, Contact Shield's effect faded away.

"This is amazing", Unown says as he waves over his Gauntlet. "I will record this reaction of Jeleslime into my Unown Ohoh. Maybe there can be hope for him."

"What do you mean?", 3MEW – Scorpion asks. But without warning, there were eight Nwonu and EIGHT TUNAYW! "Never mind that for now, we might be in trouble!"

And indeed they were…

"Commence Charge and Barrage!", the leading Penny commands. The Tunayw use Helping Hand on the Nwonu so they can use Takedown on Jeleslime, who gets destroyed. 3MEW – Scorpion does his best, but he could only take out half of the Nwonu.

"Lift", Leading Penny commands. The four Tunayw use Psychic to lift Unown, making him unable to do a thing. 3MEW – Scorpion tries to take out those Tunayw, but the remaining Nwonu used Takedown to make him too weak to make a single move. Before Unown could toss Potions to 3MEW – Scorpion, the same Tunayw lifting him stole all his healing items. The leading Penny then walks up to 3MEW – Scorpion. "What a shame, I thought you would still fight with such low health. What do you have to say before you are defeated?"

INSIDE 3MEW – SCORPION

All of us were now sitting in our seats tired out. I was the only one who had no thoughts due to being too tired to think.

"How can this Cop do this to us?!", the Blud Cultist's Eevee says in frustration. "I'm so mad I wish I could Bite her!"

"Is this the limit of our power?", Menta asks himself before turning to me. "is there anything we could do?"

"Follow my lead", I say to both. They were surprised to what I said next. "We need to stall for time."

DOCKS

3MEW – Scorpion's blades come out to Penny's surprise. Then his eye glowed with electricity and his body glowed with a healing aura.

"The Silent treatment, huh", Penny says. "So I guess I have no choice."

She waves for the remaining available Pokémon to behind her. She looked down at them and they looked up at her. When they nodded, she smiled and walked away from him. The Tunayw used Psychic to hold him in still while the Nwonu used Takedown on him until they feinted. But between two Takedowns, he used Restore to regain health.

"Cut him loose", Leading Penny complains. "I have no choice again."

When Psychic faded, 3MEW – Scorpion used his three offensive moves to finish them off. He used Recover to just top his health off. Before he could take out the other Tunayw, he was halted when he heard the same Penny clap slowly as she walks toward him slowly.

"I can tell your silent treatment isn't as silent as I thought", Penny says. "I can tell you want a challenge, and I can give it to you."

"How can you be a challenge", Unown protests her. "You're just a PENNY!"

At the sound of that, the other Pennies cowered in fear when Leading Penny started to look darker. The aura that came from her looked not normal. When she started to laugh, the other Pennies, Tunayw, who dropped Unown due to loss of focus and Unown who got scared when he fell and noticed the Penny. 3MEW – Scorpion was the only one who was still stable due to Menta not shaken.

"You are so wrong Unown", Penny? says as she reaches into her pocket. "I am only disguised as a Penny. I am actually an…"

"Unown Alchemist!", she reviles as a ring of an Unown that looks like a "K". When she put it on, from behind her what looks like a distortion in space which finally reviles itself to be a Pokemon made of blue liquid in a humanoid shape twice Penny's height wearing a mask that looks like a beautiful woman. "I am Jenny, Caeser's left hand woman after Isis took my place."

After she said "Jenny", she started to change. Instead of having Pink hair and the usual officer uniform, she now has blue hair and wearing a skin-tight bodysuit, gadet belt and an assailant's cloak. The color of all this was a surprising dark pink.

 _Wait, where did I hear that name before_ , Menta thinks to us.

 _What are you talking about?_ , I ask him.

 _I remember now_ , Menta explains. _The name Jenny is a name of police officers in all the other regions besides this one…_

Do you understand what he is saying? (I) , I asked the Blud gift Eevee.

 _From what my grandparents said_ , Eevee explains. _Their parents came from what they called the "Jotoh Region". So I do know of regions outside of Unown, even though there are no records of the "Jotoh Region" I heard about._

 _I guess I'm the only one who doesn't know about anything outside the Rift, huh_ , I comment.

"Enough staring at me", Jenny says as her Pokemon jumps over her from behind her to in front of her. "Masqueretta, use Persona!"

Before 3MEW – Scorpion could react; Masqueretta removes her mask and places it on his face. He was knocked back feeling dizzy, when he regained focus, Masqueretta looked extremely different: She looked like 3MEW – Scorpion but with a blue lens on the face.

"What was that move", 3MEW – Scorpion asked in a bewildering manner. "And why couldn't I attack first."

"I have a unique ability before I used Persona", Masqueretta explains. "It was called Feminine Advantage, which allows the Female who weld the ability to go first before any Male Pokémon. My move Persona deals damage to the targeted, but it also replaces my ability, moves and APPEARANCE, as you see, my ability, moves and appearance, except for the eye color, or in your case: mask lens. But enough of all that lets fight!"

"You know what to do", Jenny says to Masqueretta.

"Yes my mistress", she says as she grows her blades, gathers blue electricity and glows to restore her health. She then explains why she used Restore. "The Unown in her Ring, Kelly, had a move called Manipulate. The move sacrifices a tenth of the user's health to take control of the target. The sad thing is that it can only be used on Pokemon the trainer has seen that are a lower level than the user."

"That makes since why Jenny used Persona on me then", 3MEW – Scorpion said. "But there is no better 3MEW – Scorpion than me. So Bring IT ON!"

So the two charge at each other with their W-Cross Blades. They clashed, bounced back and repeated the process. It almost looked like they were dancing, but with the intent of defeating one or the other. This went on until Masqueretta used Tail Strike to trip 3MEW – Scorpion. She was about to finish him off if it wasn't for him using Thunder Eye as a counter measure. Masqueretta wasn't able to react to this move and was transformed to her original state.

"So your typing didn't change when you took on my form", 3MEW – Scorpion comments to what happened after he used Thunder Eye.

"That's how it happened", jenny says in shame with clenching fists. "Isis found THAT same problem with Masqueretta's unique move Persona. So when she is hit by an Electric, Grass, Ghost or Dark type move the effect wares off."

"Just like how your disguise wore off when you were found out", 3MEW – Scorpion comments.

"Enough about my failures", Jenny says. "I'm curious about YOU. How were you created? I ask because the Pokémon of this Region, besides the Unown, Eevee, the non-Unown Eeveelutions and Pokémon you have yet to have seen, are created by us Unown Alchemists, Djinn Plazknight and… I won't spoil what 'he' is. I just wonder who made you…"

INSIDE 3MEW – SCORPION

"Nuts she found us out", Menta freaks out. "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's just show her", the Blud Cult gift Eevee suggests. "While we are at it, I could Bite her…"

"Why do you always want to bite the Officers", Menta sighs. "But you do have a good point on showing her what formed 3MEW – Scorpion and the rest o the 3MEW series. What do you think Whispladin?"

"Let's Show her the truth", I say in agreement.

DOCKS

"Release Unown", 3MEW – Scorpion says as he grabs the curve Piece of the "W" Unown Mask on the left side with his right hand. He glowed into solid white as he grips the mask. The body became a spherical field came over the silhouette. After a floating silhouette and a four-legged animal come from the bubble exploded while the other silhouettes reveled what they really are: an Eevee that was given from a Blud Cultist, a "W" Unown who is called Menta and me, Whispladin.

"I'm surprised that an Eevee, an Unown and a boy could create such a powerful Pokémon", Jenny says in surprise, then turns to me. "But now I know how it could talk, thanks to you boy."

"Menta, my Unown has a move that allowed this to be possible", I explain. "Unknown Ego allows the user and the user's trainer fuse together to create a new Pokémon. As you saw, there were originally three moves 3MEW – Scorpion had before learning Restore. Those moves are unique to what the Pokémon are used to create the fusion. Eevee created Tail Strike, Menta created W-Cross Blades and I created Thunder Eye. I fused Menta and Eevee to create a Unowneon and used Unknown Ego so Eevee could be involved."

"That is fascinating", Jenny says with malicious intent in her tone. No one would expect what would happen next: Masqueretta used Persona without Jenny saying a thing, and yet she was letting it happen, as if she knew this was gonna happen. Anyways, Persona was used surprisingly on Menta: the face under the mask was just a ripple of water; the face of the mask was in the palm of the hand that removed, placed on Menta which gave off a pink and purple wave of nausea on Menta. When removed, Menta fell to the ground while Masqueretta put the mask on to just transform into an exact clone of Menta but with a blue eye.

"Menta", I come over to his side. "Are you OK?!"

 _Even though that mask drained me, I'm fine_ , Menta thinks to me as he restores his levitation.

"So that's what 3MEW – Scoprion felt after that move was used on him", I remembered that moment when she used that move before this one. We all looked at each other and agreed to create 3MEW – scorpion again.

"Get ready to fight!", 3MEW – Scorpion calls as he repairs Thunder Eye, W-Cross Blades and Tail Strike. After that was done, we saw something that no one expected Jenny to do.

"Let's try that new move", Jenny says, which causes even 3MEW – Scorpion fear. "Use Unown Ego!"

"She's using it?!", Unown says with shock under that voice.

The fake Menta flies around Jenny and ends up on her back right side up with the eye facing from the back. The Menta changes: the features of the Unown merge in the Unown and pop back out on both sides of the Unown. The blue of its eye bleeds on the Unown while the eye glows green after the blue is fully bled into the Unown's body. Then the Unowns blue bleeds a tight body suite on Jenny. Jenny face is covered by a blue Power Ranger's-like helmet with a black lens in the shape of a heart. What surprised all of us was water-like wings from the Unown on her back.

"My name is Avatara", the new Pokemon calls itself. "With this new power I have been born with, I want to test my abilities on the original, now come and get me!"


End file.
